User talk:Evilsbane
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mega Man 10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yahweh divine (Talk) 19:29, December 23, 2009 Well, DarkPrince just banned me on SF wiki, and told you about a "Troll" or something like that. He told me to mind my own business, wiped out Bya's page to make sure there is no proof, and blocked me. I really NEED your help. PLease.BTW, go to Bya's history and undo, you'll see everything. Ermacpunk15 8-23-11 11:01 (UTC) BTW the "Friends" thing he's implying, has nothing to do with me. I knew nothing about it, nor did I have anything to do with that. Ermacpunk15 8-23-11 11:13 (UTC) Hello i seen that ur an admin for Street Fighter wiki can u please un block\unban me please?Prince Sub-Scorpion 06:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) also can u unblock byakuya600 and ermacpunk15 from street fighter wiki?Prince Sub-Scorpion 06:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) @Both of you: I'm looking into it now. Bear with me as I don't intend to rush this or draw any early conclusions.--Evilsbane 12:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I do now Bya from the Mk wiki. He's a nice, and fair guy who only bans people who truly deserves it. Darkprince was harrassing other users and was calling Bya insults (Bya's an admin on MK wiki). So Bya banned him, he went on SF wiki and banned Bya as payback, even though he didn't do anything wrong on there. So I asked him what was his reason, he told me to mind my business, deleted Bya's page on SF TWICE, to erase the proof. He then blocked me for just asking him a question. Ermacpunk15 8-24-11 10:23 (UTC) 15:21, August 9, 2011 Re:sup well then isnt this a surprise, wot do u want TheDarkPrinceReturns! [[User talk:TheDarkPrinceReturns!|'My Talk']] 15:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) not being hostile. are u a sf fan or something? TheDarkPrinceReturns! [[User talk:TheDarkPrinceReturns!|'My Talk']] 16:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) if your're planning on being active here then remember, karma is a b*** ^^ TheDarkPrinceReturns! [[User talk:TheDarkPrinceReturns!|'My Talk']] 14:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) "LOL look whose talking about "abuse of power", such a hypocrite XD the only reason i was even "banned" was cuz there was apparently a TERRIBLE admin who sucked at his duty & cudn't stand getting questioned, thus he refered to it as harrassment & then blocked lol (incase your too dumb to figure it out, i'm refering to YOU XD). u cud make a monkey the CEO of a company, end of the day its still a monkey and dat perfectly describes idiots such as yourself. dont think u cud bring your trolling antics here, cuz trust me we have waaay more "strict" rules than your "so-called" ones. its pretty ironic, encountering a 23 year old coward "trying" to troll on the internet (but failing miserably LOL) p.s. karma has struck b**** ^^ TheDarkPrinceReturns! [[User talk:TheDarkPrinceReturns!|'My Talk']] 19:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC)." This is exactly what he tried to delete on Bya's page. If you undo it, this will pop up. He even deleted it on your talk page too btw. Ermacpunk15 8-24-11 10:44 (UTC) Hello, Evilsbane. I am an Admin from the MK Wiki. Regarding this problem with DarkPrince, while he did not have any power on our wikia, he has harassed many users (including the aforementioned Byakuya600). Three perfect proofs can be be found here, here and here (Read all comments). hello evilsbane as u know we have a fued with dark prince and im trying to be machure about it and dark prince is still acting like he did before.so if u want to talk about this please read bodganstretePS3s message and click on the link and ermac and bya should be unbanned theyve done nothing to dark prince that he didnt deserve so please consider about unbanning us from SF wiki btw this the only way i can contact u.Prince Sub-Scorpion 23:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Prince, at the very least use proper grammar. GunBlazer 12:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) hey evilsbane can u please unban ermac it was my fault now hes gettin anoying cuz i got him banned im tryin to talk to dark prince but he wont answer.Prince Sub-Scorpion 00:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) To whom it may concern: the issue at the SF wiki has been handled and anyone who didn't deserve to be blocked has been unblocked.--Evilsbane 00:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:harassment In The SF Wiki, you banned me. Reason: Intimidating behaviour/Harassment. I was not intimidating nor harassing him. But if what I wrote is considered harassment, then I'm sorry. Just wanted to let you know. GunBlazer 14:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC)